


Bughead 1950s AU

by Aries The Gay Crusader (crepuscolo), Foxie_Writes



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1950's AU, Argumental, F/M, Idiots in Love, fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscolo/pseuds/Aries%20The%20Gay%20Crusader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Writes/pseuds/Foxie_Writes
Summary: P.I Jughead Jones and Investigative Journalist Betty Cooper are dealing with their toughest battle yet, boredom and sexual tension. This was inspired by bughead4days' moodboard: https://bughead4days.tumblr.com/post/174630067131/1950s-detective-jughead-jones-and-his-partner





	Bughead 1950s AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is something me and my friend Aries The Gay Crusader (crepuscolo) created, enjoy our creation.

Forsythe Pendleton “Jughead” Jones III has been Riverdale’s only Private Investigator for the last 6 years ever since he graduated from Southside High as the only who seemed to actually got an education, (despite having educators selling them Jingle Jangle and various other narcotics) he loves his tobacco as much as Ernest Hemingway loved laughing death in the face. 

The second half to the dynamic duo solving the troubles of Riverdale, was none other than his partner in justice, Investigative Journalist extraordinaire, Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper. It was the Spring of 1954, and they were having a crisis. Usually they had at least two mysteries a month and because the Riverdale Police Dept. can’t do their job apparently crimes going on around town practically on the daily, but recently, it was silent. The town was quiet, not in a suspicious way like in stories, it was just peaceful, and The Blue & Gold dynamic duo hated it. 

Jughead was at the desk that they shared, he furiously slammed the newspaper down and sighed, “This is getting on my last nerve!” He exclaimed with frustration, Betty sighing as well from the other side of the room. “You’re telling me, we haven’t had a damn mystery in weeks?! Not even a single goddamn petty thievery case? When did Riverdale suddenly decide to buy a moral compass?” She responded with just as much contempt. 

They had already done the Riverdale register’s crossword of the last three weeks that they’ve been saving in the event of a slow week. Jughead had even finished six chapters of his novel and his fingers were cramping up from all the typing. Betty was even finished proofreading his chapters thrice, it was truly one of the most boring three weeks of Riverdale history. They even resorted to playing several rounds of Scrabble which Elizabeth won with ease, because even though Forsythe was the novelist, she was the reason you could actually read competent sentences. 

Jughead paced across the room to Betty who was looking out of the open window and pulled up a chair next to her after which he pulled out a cigarette. She looked over to him and sighed from boredom. “We haven’t had a mystery in a week, can we leave early today?” She asked him. He bantered back “Why? Did a gentleman tickle your fancy?”. She gave him a genuinely confused look “No, why would you think that?”

 

The P.I. looked at her incredulously and rolled his eyes “Maybe because I have functioning eyes?” Betty looks at him an annoyed expression on her face “Alright smartass I know that I’m not the belle of the ball but harsh sir.” Jughead scoffed as he stood up, “Are-Are you kidding me?!” He exclaimed, waving his hands up in exasperation. Betty replies back “No, what are you talking about?” Jughead removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“You do realize that you’re beauty incarnate right? Like, please tell me you know this? Also you’re brilliant, charismatic and-and all around amazing individual! Why are you then, supposedly struggling to get a date?” He said matter-of-factly, looking triumphantly at her as if he successfully proved his point to the surprisingly oblivious reporter. 

Then things escalated at a very rapid pace from here on out. 

“WELL THEN, If I’m so amazing and gorgeous, then why haven’t you done anything about it?” Her voice raising slightly. “WELL, If you’re waiting for me to do something about it, then why don’t you do something about that?” He said matching her tone. Betty replied “WELL, then why don’t you just take me to dinner some time?” “MAYBE I WILL!” Jughead responded back with vigour “MAYBE I WANT YOU TO!” 

“FINE”

“FINE”

“FINE” they say together breathing heavily. 

There was a pregnant pause that was created by the scenario they had just insinuated.

Suddenly, she’s lying on top of the desk with him on top of her, passionately locking lips. 

But we don’t have the budget and ratings to show you that, so the camera slowly pans away…..

Needless to say, they were no longer bored, as they had found something else to occupy their time.


End file.
